


A Frozen Day In The Bunker

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket-Hogging, Blankets, Cas is a top, Cold Castiel, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Just a morning with a blanket-hogging angel and his cold hunter. All of my fics can be found on my wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I wrote in like 15 minutes months ago. It has some sexual themes in the middle so beware. It's mostly just fluff. Enjoy.

Dean woke up shivering. Cas had wrapped himself in all of the blankets during the night and now Dean was freezing. It was the middle of December, approaching Christmas, and the bunker was way too cold for Dean to be in only a t-shirt and his boxers. Dean groaned and snuggled closer to Cas, trying to steal back some of the blankets.

Cas turned his head towards Dean once he felt the cold air of the bunker of his legs. "Dean. Give me my blankets back. I'm cooollldddd." Cas whined, drawing out the last word. 

"No C-cas. You h-hogged all the blankets l-last night. I'm f-freezing. You can handle it while I w-warm up. Just put on some s-sweatpants or s-something." Dean replied with chattering teeth, snuggling down into the blankets further, trying to warm up his frozen body.

Cas, finally realizing that he was losing this battle, got out of their bed quickly, giving a little shiver at the rush of cool air that flew across his legs once he left the warmth of the bed. He then hastily put some warm gray sweatpants over his thin navy blue boxers. He also slipped on a sweatshirt over Dean's old Metallica t-shirt, which he was wearing.

Cas then quickly jumped back into bed, slipping under the covers and snuggling up next to Dean, shivering. "D-d-dean. B-baby p-p-lease. I'm cold." It was then that Dean realized how cold Cas actually was and he feel the familiar pang of guilt in his stomach before spreading the blanket halfway over Cas, sharing it with him.

"I'm sorry Angel," he said sincerely, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, clutching him to his chest tightly. 

"It's okay, babe," Cas said, yawning and pressing his cold feet against Dean's leg, making the hunter jump. Cas smirked and said evilly, "I got my revenge."

"Castiel," Dean growled, using his lover's full name. He then rolled on top of Cas and pinned him down, his face only a centimeter from Cas' face. Green met blue and Cas wriggled out of Dean's grip, flipping them over so he was on top instead.

"Oh Deanie," he said with a smirk "We both know that I'm a top." At this, Dean let out a indignant huff and pushed Cas off of him grumpily. He then rolled over so that he was facing the other way, pouting. 

Cas, upon seeing this, came up behind Dean so that he was spooning him. He reached out a hand and slowly stroked Deans face, going from his forehead to across his cheekbones, to back up to his hair. He combed through the short spikes, admiring his boyfriend's peaceful face, since Dean hand stopped pouting almost immediately after feeling Cas move up behind him.

Cas sighed inwardly. How did I get so lucky? He asked himself fondly. Cas then heard a light snore come from the very piece of art he was gazing at. Cas chuckled silently to himself before curling up behind Dean's back and wrapping an arm around his waist, promptly falling asleep to his boyfriend's deep, slow breathes and warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and make sure to leave a Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
